Beginings
by deathlok
Summary: a being lands on earth and gets into some trouble with an silvery orb. meanwhile others are also causing trouble with such orbs.


i dont own the avengers or the x-men. or anything else except the char who calls himself "i" and the orbs. and i decided to put it in the x-men category cause it involves them and more peeps will probably read it then.  
  
  
  
i had landed on earth. infact i had crashed into it.  
  
now i came stumbling out of what i guessed were my spaceship holding strange silvery ball, about the size of a tennis ball.  
  
most of my memories were lost. i only remembered that the ball were important. that and two more things. the number the and the words reality nexus.  
  
my ship was now surounded by police.  
  
they told me to come out holding my hands over my head. atleast im quite sure that is what they said.  
  
my memory might be faulty.  
  
when i walked out i noted that a representative for the Avengers had arrived. namely Captain America.  
  
my helmet brought up his profile. ran it thru some database and then a red "NEGATIV" flashed over his profile.  
  
i wanted to greet them. but i appearantly did not have full knowledge of how to work my suit, for as i went over to greet him the ship fired weapons on Captain America.  
  
when Captain America had gotten back up my ball shoot him back down with some sort of energy whose exact nature eludes me to this day. but i have come to believe that it is some sort of cosmic energy.  
  
then i was hit by a hammer to my forehead.  
  
later i woke up in a containment cell in the Avengers mansion.  
  
i was faced by Captain America, Iron man and Hawkeye.  
  
my silver orb fomed itself out from my chest. appearantly i had merged with it when i passed out.  
  
and my helmet brought up Captain Americas file again ran it thru the database and flashed negativ before moving on to Hawkeye where it did the same and moved on to Ironman. but for him it flashed a green "POSITIV" before shooting silvery beam at him.  
  
a moment later iron man layed unconcius without him armor.  
  
and i could feel power emanating from the orb.  
  
"what did you do with iron Man?" Captain America practiacally shouted it like an order.  
  
"i aquired his help. at this moment i think he himself can explain it better then i can. he should be waking up soon." i said as the orb were writing info about about itself and about the Iron Man armor directly into my brain.  
  
a few minutes later Tony stark woke up.  
  
"well, maybe you could assure these gentlemen that i did not harm you?" i ask him.  
  
"yes, im fine. i think that orb simply gave me some sort of sedative and then transformed my armor into energy which it transfered into itself."  
  
"yes that sounds about right." i said now knowing what the orb had done.  
  
i made the armor appear on me.  
  
"one thing tho. i was wondering if you could mount an machine gun here?"  
  
"well, yeah, and that would probably be useful for your mission. if you could take it of..." he said as he got up and opened the cell door.  
  
i made the orb turn the armor to energy again and transfer it to a table.  
  
"could i also have a look at your orb?"  
  
"i guess.." i said and handed him the orb.  
  
he went into a nearby lab and ran some tests before returning.  
  
"as i thought. you can make changes to it by adding enough energy and visualising hte changes next time you activate the armor."  
  
"like electrtic energy?"  
  
"yes, that would probably work."  
  
he lead him down to the Avengers mansions emergency generator.  
  
he started it and i put the orb on it.  
  
i held it there for only a second.  
  
"and now i only activate the armor and visualize the changes i want?"  
  
Tony nodded.  
  
i did so. and i was clad in the armor. but now it had three machinegun like rifles on its arms.  
  
Captain America had been silent while this had been going on but now he asked what this mission Tony had talked about.  
  
"well, i'm not entirly sure as to what their first move will be... but i can tell you i will be a player for this side in a cosmic game."  
  
"well, will only you represent us? or will there be others? will we maybe get a chance to fight for ourselves?"  
  
"i dont know. yet. when the other side makes their first move i will know."  
  
"well, thats assuring."  
  
meanwhile a small group were breaking into the x-mansion.  
  
they grabbed bypassed the very extensive security.  
  
and then they moved to their target. the x-forcer Sunspot who was there due to the X-force currently staying at the mansion.  
  
but at that moment Cannonball Sunspots team mate save the carrying Sunspot sedated thru the halls.  
  
"general alert!" he shouted.  
  
"put Berto down." the told the intruders. the rest of x-force had now arrived and some of the x-men including Cyclops, Phoenix and Wolverine.  
  
one of the intruder took out an orb from his back pack and touched Sunspots back head with it for a second. then another threw Sunspot at the gathered x-men and x-forcerers. yet another one opened a portal and the whole team stepped thru.  
  
when on the other side they meet a man.  
  
"did you aquire it?"  
  
"yes." one of the team that broke into the mansion hands the man an silvery orb.  
  
"you will be payed accodingly." the man throws a bag he has been holding atop a nearby table, takes the orb from the team member and leaves.  
  
"could i have a look in your members files?" i asked the Avengers.  
  
they were sitting in their conference room.  
  
"if someone could back you up.." Captain America said.  
  
"i will back him up." Tony Stark said.  
  
they brought up their files on a screen. they began with the founding members. and when i saw the profile for Giantman my helmet gave me a green positiv.  
  
a man was sitting in a basement somewhere in manhattan  
  
he was typing quickly at his computer console.  
  
on his screen a cyborg being was fighting a team of mutants.  
  
x-men infact.  
  
behind the man stood a woman.  
  
"are we close?" she asked.  
  
"yes, but we choose a bad time. even tho our operative is powerful he can be defeated." the man said.  
  
"he should not have a hard time extracting our targets with all those enhancements you made." she said.  
  
Cyclops fired his beam at the attacking robot.  
  
"who is this guy?"  
  
the robot had already taken out Shadowcat and Colosus.  
  
and now it fired a beam straight in the chest of Wolverine who flew 20 feet back, knocked out.  
  
the robot then advanced on cyclops.  
  
"do not forget Iceman." the woman said.  
  
"i wont." the man said as the robot touched cyclops with a small silvery orb, which left cyclops knocked out.  
  
storm shoot a couple of lightning bolts at the robot. and it converted the energy and fired it back at her.  
  
the robot then started making its way towards iceman. who protected himself and the others with an ice shell. but the robot broke down the shell easily. the it used a second ball on iceman. before it left.  
  
"what was that about?" Wolverine asked when he came too.  
  
"i dont know." Phoenix said. "but cyclops and iceman havent woken up yet. and all it did was touch them with an orb of some kind."  
  
stay tuned. more to come from "i" and his friends and enemies. 


End file.
